Found
by BartyJnr
Summary: Sequal to Lost, read that first, please. NSFW. Moony/Padfoot AND Sirius/Remus. Yes, yes. Wolfy and dog. Don't like, don't read. The first moon after Sirius returns from his exclusion.


The moon was full when Padfoot looked out of the window before jolting at a snort form behind him. Spinning, he looked up to the stag. Since the incident between himself, Moony and Severus, his exclusion from the school and then quick return, James hadn't exactly been welcome to him. It was only because of Moony's begging that James had started to even talk or be around Sirius again.

Now, Padfoot was sure that if Prongs had the right animal, he would be getting growled out right now. Moving away slightly, Padfoot moved over towards the door, grunting lightly. The only reason they were waiting was because Moony needed his time to change, but Padfoot was sure that must be finished by now. As if to prove his point, the large snout of Moony came through the door.

The snarl surprised Padfoot and he backed up slightly, giving a soft whimper as the giant wolf continued to advance on him. Flattening himself to the floor, he looked up to Moony with wide eyes, frowning as he chased the other two out, head butting the door closed and then advancing on Padfoot again. Stilling himself for pain, Padfoot yelped softly when his ruff was grabbed and he was pulled to his feet by Moony.

Keeping his eyes averted and his chin off to one side, exposing his neck in a submissive way, Padfoot gave a soft whine. Grunting as his shoulders were pushed down, he flattened himself again, but this only seemed to annoy Moony enough to grab his tail. Yelping again, he pushed himself up, confused on what Moony wanted from him. Again, his shoulders were pushed down, so this time, he lowered, but only his front, feeling slightly embarrassed.

His embarrassment was short lived as Moony was suddenly over him, pressed up against his behind, looming over him, nipping at his ruff. Oh bollocks, now that was something he didn't expect to feel. Alright, so he and Remus were in a relationship those days, but Padfoot and Moony? Apparently, he didn't have that much of a choice. Trying to move got him batted or nipped roughly. Breathing deeply, Padfoot looked back lightly, feeling Moony's length brush against him. God, that was going to hurt in the morning.

----

Sirius awoke with a weight on top of him. Grunting lightly, he tried to move, only to find that, one, Remus was on top of him and two, Remus was still _in_ him. Shit. What the hell?

Whimpering softly, he arched himself, wincing as he managed to slip Remus out of him. Sliding from under Remus, he rolled over to sit up, only to then jump to a stand at the pain that flairs up his spine. Placing a hand to the back of his thigh, he pulled it away to reveal blood. Sighing deeply, he thought back and lowered his head softly.

_God. So hard, so fast, so deep. Deeper then anyone else had ever got; so big. Panting deeply, Padfoot gave a soft howl, bucking back toward Moony's grunting form, receiving a soft nip and a purr like growl and a even deeper, harder buck right into that little spot that makes him howl and shudder._

Shit. They'd... that meant... Oh god.

A snuffle shook him from his thoughts and Sirius hurried, shoving on his clothes, hiding the scratches and little bite marks as well as the dried blood on his thighs before Remus awoke. Lowering himself to the floor, Sirius laid on his side by Remus, stroking his face softly.

"Mornin', Remus..." Sirius mumbled, his voice gruff from last night. All that howling. Shivering lightly, he looked to Remus, who looked back in surprise. Sirius smirked softly.

"S-Sirius..." Remus stuttered softly, nibbling at his lower lip softly. "D-D-Did we...?"

"Shag? Hells yes."

"But that means..."

"Well, we're obviously meant to be together... I mean... Moony could only do that if he found his mate, right? We both sort of knew it..." Sirius mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck softly, blushing lightly as Remus' hand brushed through his short hair. It seemed that his cut hair was liked by Remus, though he had been told that if he wished to grow it out again, Remus wouldn't say no.

Moving forwards, Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius' lips and chuckled deeply as he pulled back, looking at Sirius' now confused eyes.

"You submitted. Straight off the bat, you submitted to me. Its just strange, that's all," Remus smiled softly, brushing his hands through that soft hair again. "We're mates, Siri."

"Bonded for life," Sirius smiled, nodding softly.

"Oh god, I'm stuck with you forever!"

"Hey now! I'm not that bad!" Sirius pouted softly before then giving a barking laugh as Remus rolled onto him, kissing up his neck, then to his lips.

"No, you're not."

Remus pressed another soft kiss before smiling again. "Love you."

"Love you more."


End file.
